


Tell Me a Secret

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [28]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 28:Fluff(Angst, you meant angst, right?) with a happy ending“Tell me a secret,” Luke slurred as he tipped against Wedge, jet juice vapors clinging to him, “and I’ll tell you one.”Wedge, Luke, and war filled with secrets shared.





	Tell Me a Secret

“Tell me a secret,” Luke slurred as he tipped against Wedge, jet juice vapors clinging to him, “and I’ll tell you one.”

Wedge sighed as his quiet corner of the hanger became decidedly less quiet. The celebration had soured for him hours ago, but leaving meant going back to the room he shared with Biggs and— 

“I’m not one for games, try someone else.” Wedge gestured back to the main party. 

“No.” Luke put his hands on Wedge’s shoulders, eyes shining, entirely ethereal, “Tell me a secret.” 

Wedge opened his mouth and, to his horror, the bitter truth tumbled out, “I could have stayed in the fight. I should have. My cannons still worked. Maybe Biggs would still—I fucked it up and you saved us all,” Wedge snarled. “How’s that for a secret?” 

* * *

Wedge sat on his bunk, head in his hands as he tried to ignore Biggs’ things across the room. His door chimed.

It was Luke, looking strangely determined. “I didn’t tell you my secret.” He pushed his way into the room before Wedge could stop him. He picked up the shirt thrown across Biggs bed, then collapsed across the bed himself. “I knew him.” 

“That’s not a secret.”

Luke gave a half-smile, looked over at Wedge, “No. I guess not. He was my first kiss. Does that count?” 

Wedge settled back in his own bunk. “Not really. He talked about you. Often. Close enough, I guess.”

“No, no. I’ll find a real one.” Luke held the shirt up. “I don’t think I’m human.” 

“How so?” 

“The Force...I feel it. It’s the only reason I could make the shot. I don’t know what to do with this.” 

“Still look pretty human to me.” Wedge wasn’t certain what else he could say. 

“Thanks,” Luke said, still staring at the shirt. 

* * *

“Tell me a secret!” Luke said, slinging his arm around Wedge, tipsy on Corellian Brandy, “And I’ll tell you one.”

Wedge gave a half smile as he looked at the Rogue Squadron incorporation notice. “I just wanted to fly. I have no idea what I’m doing. I never wanted command.” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Luke sounded optimistic. After a beat, he said, “Aren’t you going to ask?” 

“Fine. What’s your secret, Luke?”

Luke sat down hard next to him. “I half-think I’m going to wake up back at Beru and Owen’s house. It’ll all be a dream and I’ll be normal again.” 

“Lots changed for you in the past year.” 

“I’m flying. Got good friends.” Luke nudged Wedge. “Would I trade all this to get them back?” 

“That sort of thinking is going to drive you crazy.” 

Luke nodded, reaching some internal decision. “I’m happy with this. With what we’re doing together.” 

* * *

The doctor finished poking at the metal hand. Luke’s hand. “Nerve connections are developing nicely, you’re nearly ready for synthskin,” she said, and left.

Wedge tensed, alone with Luke for the first time since he heard Leia was landing—and Luke was with her. The firestorm of emotions kindled with that news came roaring to life again. He should leave. 

“Hey,” Luke whispered, not looking up at Wedge. “Tell me a secret? I’ll…”

Wedge flattened his lips. “Sure. I thought you were dead.” 

Luke flinched.

Wedge pressed on. “I realized I loved you.” 

“Wedge, I—”

“Stow it, Skywalker. You left. I get it, but…I’m too pissed to want to try…anything.” 

Luke looked away, blinking back tears. “Probably for the best. Darth Vader is my father.” 

Wedge collapsed hard in the chair next to Luke’s medcot. “What?” 

“Yeah. So, just as well you’re staying away.” 

Wedge grabbed Luke’s remaining hand. “Fuck no. This is between us. Don’t go bringing genetics into it.” 

Luke laughed, weakly. 

Wedge sighed, releasing his anger. “You want to tell me what happened?”

* * *

Luke made his way over to Wedge, navigating through a cluster of Ewoks and around two rebels locked in passionate embrace. 

“Hello again,” Wedge said.

“Hey.” Luke grabbed at his forearm, tugging him away from the revelry. An odd charred smell sat heavy on Luke, ozone and ash. 

Luke stopped, turned to Wedge. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t get it out. 

“Tell me a secret?” Wedge asked.

Luke finally spoke. “I couldn’t kill my father. The Emperor nearly killed me. My father saved me.” 

Wedge’s face went slightly numb as the blood drained out of it. “You were on the Death Star.” 

Luke nodded.

“You almost died.” 

“But I didn’t. There was still good in him.” Luke smiled sadly. “That’s my secret.” 

“I still love you.” The words slid free of Wedge far smoother than he ever expected them too, considering how long they had sat lodged in his chest. “I never stopped.” 

“Oh.” Luke squeezed his eyes shut. “I…don’t think I can…I don’t know who I’m going to become.” Luke sounded heartbroken and confused. 

“It's okay.” Wedge held Luke's shoulders. “I've got your back. No matter what.” 

* * *

Two hours later, Luke shoved his way into the small hut Wedge had crashed in. “Tell me a secret,” he demanded, almost frantic. 

Wedge gave a helpless shrug. “You know them all.” 

Luke bit his lip. “I’ve got one left,” he said, sitting on the edge of the pile of furs Wedge was using as a bed. 

“Yeah?” 

Luke took a breath, took Wedge’s hand. “I love you too. I have since…probably since the day you told a self-centered, terrified kid that he still looked human.” 

Wedge blinked. 

“And,” Luke pressed on, “I have no idea what I’m going to become, but I want to figure it out with you. If you’ll have me.” 

Wedge’s mouth fell open. 

Luke smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

“You’d better do a lot more than that,” Wedge said, grabbing Luke and pulling him down. Luke crawled into the furs, laughing, and Wedge wrapped himself around Luke, never wanting to let him go. He was happy here, right here, tangled up in Luke’s mouth. And limbs. And life.


End file.
